The cross auger of a corn head conveys material from the row units to the center of the corn head and feeds the material into the combine feeder house. Typically, a single fixed auger stripper is used to keep the cross auger from wrapping with vines, grass, or damp tough corn stalks. The single fixed auger stripper is also used to keep crop material and corn ears held down so they feed into the combine feeder house.
However, typical corn head cross augers are adjustable so the auger moves away from the fixed auger stripper making the fixed auger stripper ineffective.
Also, a single auger stripper does not adequately keep corn ears down. If the corn ears are allowed to rise up above the center line of the auger tube they will typically be tossed or thrown forward in front of the feeder house opening causing grain loss and material piling on top of the row units directly in front of the feeder house. Material piling on the row units results in a loss of productivity.
A single fixed auger stripper does not adequately keep vines and damp corn stalks from wrapping around the cross auger causing the cross auger to plug or stall. This results in lost productivity.
Also, typical auger strippers are horizontal or are bent 90 degrees. This provides a horizontally-extending surface similar to a shelf or ledge on top of the auger stripper which permits crop material to accumulate thereon. This accumulated crop material can get wet and cause paint damage to the corn head. Furthermore, any pockets, corners or other places where crop material can accumulate can retain crop from prior harvesting sessions that can contaminate subsequently harvested crop materials of a different type.
What is needed, therefore, is an auger stripper that can be adjusted when the auger itself is adjusted. What is also needed is are auger strippers that do not accumulate grain or other plant material disposed on their top surfaces. What is further needed is are auger strippers that have enhanced control of vines and damp corn stalks. It is an object of this invention to provide one or more auger strippers that provide one or more these advantages.